Sam Back to Sammy
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T for Safety! Written from Miss elliereynolds777's prompt from Our Beloved Sammy! Enjoy!
1. Realeased

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! And welcome new Padawans to the Darkside! I am your Empress! Lol. So Broken Heart Syndrome is complete to my regular readers out there! I'm glad you all enjoyed it! The story board on my profile, is empty! *panics* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! WHY?! WHAT?! *runs around and panics more* *headtodesk hard enough to give self a concussion* Lol. But it's empty! That's a first in a long time. I need to come up with some new stories! And y'all know if you have an idea, suggestion, or a request you can PM here or send it to me on Facebook. Just look for my pen name Mutilated Pancake! So this fic was too good to remain a prompt for Our Beloved Sammy, and it gained a life of it's own! So yeah. Full fic! Whoo! Let's get going!**

 **Summary: Season 4 AU! Dean has kidnapped Sam to break him and make him into Sammy once more. Castiel confessed he had let Sam out of the panic room and rushes to find Sam before he could poison himself further of the demon blood from that bitch Ruby. Will Dean succeed? Or will Sam fall back to the blood? Let's find out! First dark fic posted!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Released Then Captured Again**

Sam parked his stolen truck outside his motel room. When he saw the panic room door open, he took his chance and ran. He had also stolen one of Bobby's worn out trucks. He would have to steal another vehicle that ran and worked better, but for now, it'll do.

He walked into his room and sat his duffle down on the bed. He then got out his phone and texted Ruby and told her where he was and that he needed more blood.

She called him and yelled, demanding to know what had happened and where he has been.

He explained and now that he was free and off the blood he was depressed, he wanted more. He needed more. He had to send Lillith back to Hell.

 _"Alright, alright. Just hold on until tomorrow."_

"But Ruby I-" Sam started.

 _"Tomorrow Sam. I have stuff to do tonight."_

"Fine. Tomorrow. You better be here!" Sam said firmly.

 _"You know I'm good to my word."_

"Yeah, yeah. Just get here tomorrow ASAP!" Sam said sharply.

 _"Fine. See ya tomorrow."_

Sam just hung up and sat down on the bed. He had one wicked headache. He dimmed the lights of the room to help but they weren't doing much to calm the storm in his head. He groaned. He gathered his sleep clothes and headed into the bathroom. A hot shower was just what he needed. He was lost in his thoughts so much that he didn't hear the rumble of the Impala pull in.

When he was done in the shower, Sam shut off the water and got out. He dried off, and then got dressed. He also brushed his teeth and took care of other matters. Once his nightly ritual was done, he headed out of the bathroom and went to his bed, he was ready to climb in when something grabbed him from behind.

The man had steel like grip on him. He fought, but he was so tired from withdrawl and driving, he didn't put up much of a fight. He was about to cry out for help, but a large hand covered his mouth and his cries were now muffled.

"Shhh. Calm down. You're alright." The man cooed.

Sam stopped and tried to recognized the voice he was hearing. It sounded almost like his brother.

"Atta boy. Stay nice and calm for me." The man said.

Sam stayed still. The voice was so calm and low, it was soothing. Hell even the touch and the arms felt familiar! He felt frozen. He didn't know what he should do. He stayed perfectly still. He didn't want to move in case this guy was armed. He let out a muffled yelp when he was suddenly brought down to the floor and then subdued. He started to struggle again.

"Hey, hey, hey. Shhh. It's alright remember? You're alright." The man cooed again.

Sam didn't hear him and struggled to get out of the hold. He heard the man sigh and felt the hand over his mouth lift away. But once again before he could cry out for help, he was silenced. A piece of cloth was tied over his lips, then he restrained with rope. He wrists were tied behind his back, his arms were then tied, his thighs, and finally his ankles were tied.

The man let go off him and gently laid him down on his stomach. A blindfold was added and the lights were switched back on. He tensed when the man was back, and began to rub his back soothingly.

"See? You're alright. I didn't want to tie you down, but you needed to calm down. The gag is simply to keep you quiet for now. People are sleeping after all. The blindfold is for your head really. I know you have a nasty headache. Now then. I'm going to pack up your stuff, then you and me will taking a little trip." The man said lowly.

Sam squirmed and tried to talk through the gag.

"Hey now. Be still. It's quiet time." The man said with a no nonsense tone.

Sam went limp and flinched behind the blindfold when the man patted his back.

"Good boy." The man cooed.

He listened as the man gathered his stuff and went outside for a moment. He heard him come back and yelped again when he was suddenly picked up and thrown over his shoulder.

"You got bigger while I was gone. No matter. I got stronger too." The man said.

He placed in the backseat of the vehicle and wondered why he wasn't placed in the trunk. He then felt the sting of a needle in his neck.

"Sorry kiddo. But it's time all for Sammy's to go night night." The man cooed.

He heard him getting in the car and they took off. The rumble and familiar shaking of the car got Sam thinking before he fell to sleep.

'Dean? No. It couldn't be! Could it?'

He fell into restless sleep. If this was his brother, why was he doing this?

 **First chappie! Whoo! Some things might change in this, including the original prompt, so don't be surprised if they're not the same. elliereynolds777 darling! I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Until Next Time! *thinks about doing another dark fic* Hmmm**


	2. Getting My Sammy Home

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay! Friday I had to go to bed early for a con in Columbus, Saturday I went to the con (It was a My Little Pony con. I don't care for the show, but I went with my best friend because I love her and didn't want her to be alone) with my best friend. We left early and were there until late. I wanted to post yesterday, but like I said, it was late when I got home and I was so tired. I still am, but it's mostly the heat. It's so hot...ugh. Lol. I wasn't going to post tonight due the heat and me still being really tired, but I feel really bad, so chapter! Whoo! Please excuse the poor writing. My brain's fried. Anyways. I had fun at the con! The panels were good, we lived off pizza (which satisfied my pizza craving. Curse you Ninja Turtles kick!), I bought a Ninja Turtles bag and a handmade DeadPool hat, we played some games at gaming center, etc. It was so fun! I'm really glad I went. So with that, when we left off Dean! What the heck!**

 **Tori-Bird627-Aw! Bare with me as long as you can! This is my first ever dark fic, but I'll try to make it lighter as we go. Thank you!**

 **Snarry-Thank you as always darling!**

 **mandancie-Thank you! :)**

 **spnfanforlife-Dean won't harm Sam in this fic in any way! Just make him "Sammy" again. Thank you so much darling! :)**

 **elliereynolds777-Aw! *hugs* You won't be disappointed ;) I had some other ideas different than the original and they worked amazingly in this, so yeah, it'll be different. And don't worry. Dean will definitely be taking care of Ruby. *grumbles* Stupid demon hurting my babies. XOXOXOX**

 **CaptainScenemo-You got that right! XD**

 **Avid Reader-MADNESS! MADNESS I TELL YOU! Lol. Thank you darling! I agree, season four and five needs more AUs. In the future, I'll definitely be doing more!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Getting My Sammy Home**

Dean was heading down to the panic room to check on Sam when Castiel appeared before him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Cas." Dean greeted.

"Dean we need to talk." Castiel said.

"It can wait. I need to check and see if Sammy's alright." Dean said moving past the angel.

"But Dean-" Castiel began.

"What the-?!" Dean yelled.

Dean got to the panic room and saw that was wide open, and there was no sign of Sam. Dean turned back to the angel and looked at him with murder and ice in his eyes. Anyone that messed with his baby, sings their death warrant. And this angel signed his.

"Castiel. Where's my brother?" Dean asked his low and dangerous.

"Dean-"

"Castiel. I'm not going to ask again. Where's. My. Baby?" Dean asked icily.

"I let him out." Castiel said softly.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear what you said." Dean snarled.

Castiel gulped. He knew Dean could be dangerous when someone messed with his brother. But he had to tell Dean or he would be killed.

"I let him out." He said louder.

He stumbled when Dean's fist collided with jaw and he heard booking it up the stairs. He heard the front door slam and the Impala pull away. He wanted to follow Dean, but knew that would be the last thing he did. So he went back to Heaven to look after him instead. Being around Dean right now was not an option.

Dean punched the angel and then raced to the Impala. He got to his car and gunned it out of the driveway. He activated Sam GPS signal on his phone, because you can apparently do that now to keep track of your kids or something.

"Where are you Sammy?" Dean whispered to himself.

When he got a hit, he accelerated the Impala and coaxed more speed out of it. Sam was only a few hours away in a little town. Dean also knew what truck Sam took, it was obvious really, Bobby had his truck, and the only other one running was his Dad's truck.

After a few hours Dean stopped at a gas station in the tiny town Sam was in. He went inside and paid for his gas and then took out a picture of Sam and showed it to the clerk and if she's seen Sam. She said yes and told Dean the motel where he could find him. He thanked her and headed down the street to the motel Sam was at.

He spotted and the truck and pulled in next to it.

"Bingo. Time to come home with Daddy Sammy." Dean said to himself.

He got out of the car and grabbed a bag. The bag contained rope, some duct tape, cloths, and chains. Dean didn't want to retrain Sam, but if it came to the that, he would, and he had a feeling it would.

He got in into the room and growled slightly. Sam knew better than to leave the door unlocked, he also sighed sadly. The lighting in the room told Dean that his baby boy was hurting. He looked around the room and heard water running. Sam was in the shower. Dean used this and the dimmed nearly dark lighting to his advantage. He hid in the shadows and waited.

He didn't have to wait long. Sam came out of the bathroom in his sleep clothes and was about to lay down. He jumped at his chance and caught his baby in a steely grip, and he went to cry out he quieted Sam with his hand, still maintaining his grip.

He spoke softly and soothingly to Sam hoping he'd calm down, but he didn't. He inwardly sighed sadly. He really didn't want to restrain his baby but he won't calm down and he didn't want Sam to hurt himself or make himself sick. So he subdued Sam and gagged him first. Then skillfully with one hand, Dean reached into the bag and got the rope.

Hating himself he restrained Sam and then laid him gently on his stomach. Remembering his baby was hurting, he grabbed a blindfold and tied over his Sammy's eyes. He then rubbed his back and spoke to him again, telling him what was going on. He then packed Sammy's things and loaded him in the Impala. Lastly he knocked Sam out with some anesthesia he got while Sam was still in withdrawl.

As he drove off, he sat back thinking of ways to keep Sam away from Ruby and off the blood. His mind slowly crept back to their younger days when Sam was oblivious to everything and didn't have a care in the world.

"That's it! I know how to my Sammy back!" Dean quietly exclaimed to himself.

Dean looked back at his baby and smiled happily for the first time in a long time.

"I'm getting you baby boy. It'll all be better. This time Daddy won't let anything hurt you ever again." Dean swore.

He was going to get his baby back, and he was going to keep him safe. No matter the cost.

 **Whew. There you guys and gals go! I'm going to bed now. I'm still super tired and want my Marvel Hero blankie. Nighty night y'all!**

 **Until Next Time! *Becomes Sleeping Beauty***


	3. Daddy's Going to Make It All Better

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So my book is totally done, cover and all. I just need to get a bank account...*headtodesk* The one thing I didn't think about! I feel slightly stupid. Anyways. So many of you are wondering if this will be a de aged fic. The answer is yes and no. Yes, because we're regressing Sammy's mind back to the point of a toddler or if I decide an infant. No, because it's just his mind for right now. In the sequel I have in mind for this, Sam will be de aged physically depending on his mind set. I'll be leaving that part up to you guys and gals. Do want Sam as a toddler? Or an infant? Let me know and please give me your preferred ages! Once I have those, I will make Sam whatever wins. Toddler or infant. So with that when we left off, Dean gave his side of the story and successfully kidnapped Sam!**

 **whisper-I mean kid Sammy! Or baby Sammy. Whatever you guys and gals decide. Thank you darling! :) I will!**

 **FIGHTTHEFARIES-HA! Love the name darling. Made my night! In way yes! But it'll be a slow process. Right now, I'm focusing more on his mind, then in the sequel I will de age him physically!**

 **elliereynolds777-Thank you so much darling! I'm glad you're enjoying this! :) Castiel is definitely in the doghouse for this one. But I don't think he'll be there long. That might help him! Or he'll play babysitter when Dean needs him. Aw! Thank you! And I'll do my best! I shouldn't be that busy this week. If so, I'll try posting during the day.**

 **Tori-Bird627-Aw! *hugs the stuffing out of you* You know you don't have to read this, if you don't want too. I understand completely! :) And thank you as always!**

 **1hotpepper-*wakes up woozy but ready to write!* Whoo. That mini coma was something. *shakes head to be rid of the cob webs in there* But I feel great and ready to go! Thanks for the help darling! And thank you! I haven't posted any dark fics and this one is turning out great! Because Cas is a naughty little angel! Lol!**

 **Snarry-He does want to make Sam younger. But just his mind for now. The body change will be in the sequel.**

 **mandancie-Thank you darling! :)**

 **spnfanforlife-Thank you darling! And yes! Snuggles and cuddles are heading your way! :)**

 **Avid Reader-THANK YOU DARLING! I'M GLAD YOU'RE ENJOYING IT SO FAR!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Daddy's Going to Make It All Better**

Sam opened his eyes and looked groggily. He had no clue where he was and what was going on. He told himself it was all a dream, but when he shifted he realized this was no dream. It was a nightmare! All that happened last night, happened! It wasn't a dream! Before he started to panic, he took some deep breaths and looked around the room.

'So I'm not in Bobby's panic room. But this is definitely a basement. Where the hell am I?' He thought to himself.

He tried to shift to get more comfortable but he couldn't really move. Instead of the ropes he was tied with last night, he tied down to a chair in chains! He tried to flex but it didn't do him any good. He was in full lock down and wasn't going to escape.

"MMPHH! MMM!" He tried calling out for someone.

'Great. I'm still gagged.' Sam thought frustratingly and a bit sadly.

He then decided to look around and see if the place could give any clues as to where he was or who took him. He thought he heard Dean's voice last night, but that was impossible. Dean had abandoned him. Hadn't he? He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey you're awake! Good, I was getting a little worried." The man said.

The man stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to Sam. Sam's eyes widened and he stared at the man in disbelief.

"Hey Sammy." Dean cooed and smiled at the boy.

Sam shook his head in denial and began mumbling behind his gag frantically.

"Hey hey hey. Shhh. You're alright Sammy. Calm down baby boy." Dean tried to soothe.

Sam shook his head again and he began thrashing. Afraid he was going to hurt himself Dean thought ahead and padded Sammy's wrists and ankles. Sam began screaming behind his gag, and Dean was afraid he would hyperventilate. He got up and got a bottle of water from the fridge next to the tool table. Dean then went back to the thrashing Sam and palmed his cheek lovingly.

"Sammy. Look at me. Hey!" Dean yelled softly.

Sam started but stopped thrashing and looked at his brother.

"Good boy. Now, I'm going to take the gag out okay? You need to drink a little water. It hasn't been touched I promised. But what I need you to do, is keep calm. Okay? If you can't keep calm, I'll put the gag back in and knock you out until you do. Understand me?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. He didn't want the gag back in and he was thirsty. Whatever Dean drugged him with left his mouth really dry.

Dean smiled. "Atta boy."

Dean untied the gag and threw on the tool table. He then rubbed Sam's sore jaw and fed him some water.

When Sam had his fill, he had to ask before he was silenced again. "Dean?"

"Yeah baby?" Dean replied.

"What's going on?" Sam asked. "Why'd you kidnap me? And where are we?"

"Oh Sammy. I'm here to get you better baby boy. You've been really sick. And I didn't kidnap you, I brought you home. Where we are doesn't matter. You're home now, and Daddy's going to make sure you're safe." Dean said.

"Sick? No. I remember...panic room?" Sam asked.

"Yeah Sammy. You were really sick, all because of that bitch!" Dean spat.

"Need the blood! Let me go! Let me go!" Sam started to freak out.

Dean was really getting worried. Sammy was still so sick, he didn't understand. But Dean didn't really expect him too.

"No Sam. You don't need it." Dean said soothingly.

"Yes I do! Please! Please let me go! I have to Lillith pay! She took you from me! She killed you." Sam was sobbing. "I I was all a alone. S she t took my D De."

"Oh baby." Dean said sadly.

He gave Sam a gentle hug and shushed him. When Sam was calm, he looked at the boy and told him he didn't have to worry about anything any longer. Dean would take care of everything. Dean then thought he should take care of Ruby first, then the bitch Lillith.

"Sammy. There's something I have to do. It won't take long, but I need to put you in a light coma while I'm gone." Dean said softly.

"What?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sammy I need to do this. It'll be dangerous for you." Dean said.

Sam shook his head and started freaking out again. He also began screaming 'let me go!' again. Sam didn't want to be alone, and wanted to help Dean.

Dean sighed sadly and knew this was for the best for now. But first. He grabbed a clean piece of cloth and put it in Sam's mouth, then sealed it with duct tape.

"Sorry buddy. But I can't let the neighbors hear you." Dean said.

He then unchained Sam slightly and moved him to the cot in the corner of the room. He then hooked Sam up to an IV to keep him hydrated while he was gone, then with an inner struggle he plunged Sam into a light coma. He then unrestrained him and then re restrained with the padded restraints on the cot. He also kept him gagged in case he woke up before he returned. But he shouldn't be gone long. A few days tops.

Making sure his baby was okay and comfortable, he headed off.

"Don't worry Sammy. Daddy will make this better." Dean promised.

 **Oh damn! Okay y'all! So. Should Sammy be regressed as a toddler or infant? All up to you! Also if this really isn't your type of fic, you don't have to read it if you don't want to. I won't force you!**

 **Until Next Time! *jumps out of my skin when the home phone rings and I'm too into writing this* Damn phone...**


	4. Ding Dong the Bitch is Dead

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I had a great today! I finally went swimming! Lol! I love to swim. Granted I'm not a strong swimmer, but I know how and I can keep my head above water. Yay! Anyways. Wow. Okay, so many of you picked toddler, so we'll go with that! And a lot of you wanted him to be at least two years old. So I think that's what will go with! Also, some of you got confused. In this fic, we're only de aging Sam's mind. In the sequel, I'll de age his body. The reason for this is to slowly get Sam into his new mind set. If I went too fast, it would've made this fic a little more harder and confusing. So we're going slow and starting with his mind, once he's in his mind set, he'll be de aged physically. Anyways, sometime this week or next I'll be getting my bank account set up and then my novella published! *dances in confetti* Yay! I'll keep tabs on that for you guys and gals. So without further ado, let's get going! When we left Dean set out on a mission leaving Sam in a mini coma!**

 **mandancie-That's what I'm heading for! For now it'll be his mind to get him in the mind set of a toddler, once that's done, in the sequel I have planned he'll be de aged physically. So for now, it's just his mind. :)**

 **Gazzy8-Long time no see darling ;) And a lot people want toddler Sam, so I think that's what we'll go for! :)**

 **spnfanforlife-I know! That's why I asked you guys and gals! I'm a horrible decision maker X3 Toddler Sam wins, so yay! Cuteness assured!**

 **FIGHTHEFARIES-Good point. Lol! I only asked because I'm horrible at making decisions! XD**

 **TheOutsidersPonyboy5-That's what I'm going with! :) Everyone loves the idea of toddler Sam, so toddler Sam it is!**

 **whisper-I'm going to go with toddler Sam, and he'll be two! Everyone loved the idea of a toddler Sam! :) Thank you darling! I always have fun!**

 **Captain Scenemo-Lol! I gave someone Stockholm Syndrome! That's amazing. Anyways, thank you darling! XD**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Ding Dong the Bitch is Dead**

A day later

It took a whole day but Dean pulled into the parking lot where Sam was going to stay knowing that Ruby was going to be there. But what she won't expect is Dean. She'll be expecting Sammy. But she's not getting him. Not this time around. Dean was going to send this bitch right back to Hell where she belongs.

Dean got out of the Impala and got his weapons bag out of the trunk, and headed into the motel room. He sat his bag and prepped the room for Ruby's arrival. When he was done and satisfied, he turned off all the lights to make it look like "Sam" might be sleeping, and he sat down to wait. Dean had texted Ruby pretending to be Sam when his phone blew up demanding where he was. He replied to her texts saying that he'll be waiting at the motel later tonight.

He didn't have to wait long. The bitch got in and walked into Dean's trap.

"Sam? Sam you awake?" She whispered.

Ruby was about to head to the bed when she bumped into an invisible wall.

"What the-?!" She exclaimed. "Sam!"

"Sammy's not here bitch." A voice in the dark said.

"Short bus?" She asked.

"That's a bit rude don't you think?" Dean asked switching on the light.

Ruby groaned at the sudden change in light. She growled at Dean.

"Where's Sam?" She demanded.

"Safe." Dean said.

"Now's not the time to play games with me! Where is he?" She yelled.

"I just told you. He's safe." Dean said.

Ruby tried to back away when Dean approached her but she was trapped. Her world went dark.

When she woke back up, she was still in the trap but strapped down to the chair with chains engraved with Devils Traps and other sigils to keep Ruby restrained. She thrashed and struggled, but her efforts for escape were for naught. She couldn't break the chains that bound her as she suffered through Dean's torture.

By the time Dean was done with her, he killed her. He then got rid of her body. He growled as she burned. He didn't learn a damn thing Lillith or how to kill her.

"Dammit." Dean cursed.

"Dean?" A voice behind asked.

"Castiel." Dean greeted.

"Dean, I have information about Lillith." Castiel said.

"Oh?" Dean turned and faced Castiel.

"It seems that Ruby was just using Sam to break the final seal." Castiel said.

"Final seal?" Dean asked.

"To set Lucifer free." Castiel said.

"I see. So do we stop her without killing her and letting the Devil out?" Dean asked.

"I do not know. I'm still gathering information on that." Castiel said.

"Alright. Call me when you found something." Dean said heading back to the Impala.

"Of course." Castiel said and disappeared to continue his research.

Dean gathered everything he brought and packed up. He put his bag in the trunk and got into the Impala. It would take another day to get back to Sammy, and that's why he told the angel to call him. He had been away from his baby long enough. He revved the engine and took off like a bat out of Hell.

When he got back to Sam he smiled. He was right where he left him and still sleeping. But he noticed his baby had been and was still restless.

"Poor baby. Must've had some nightmare." Dean said to himself.

He got cleaned up and changed into his sleep clothes, then attended to Sammy. He unrestrained him, then undressed him as Dean gave him a sponge bath, then redressed him, and re restrained him.

"There we go." He cooed. "Good as new."

Dean then injected Sam with a liquid that will allow Sam to re awaken slowly. He then laid down next to Sam on the cot and sang Hey Jude to him.

Tomorrow would start the first stage of his de aging process. Mind regression.

 **There we have it guys and gals! Remember, it's just his mind for now. I'll be regressing his body in the sequel! I wanted this to be a slow transition for Sam becoming Sammy.**

 **Until Next Time! *got some sun today, despite sunscreen* Stupid sun...**


	5. Beginning Process

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Oh mah glob! I got some sun yesterday swimming, and my left shoulder got burnt again! Ow! My shoulders going to be dark as heck. I even had sunscreen on! Blegh. I'm suppose to go swimming again on Friday (if it doesn't rain) and this time I'll be bathing in sunscreen before I go. My shoulder burns. So do my arms and face a little. A little. Not as much as my shoulder. I swear the sun is out to get me. Anyways. I think you guys and gals have grasped the idea of what I'm doing with Sam here! If not, one more time. In this fic, we're only de aging his mind to get him in a toddler's mind set, once he's in his mind set, then in the sequel he'll be de aged physically. So basically, we're taking things slowly to make it easier on Sam. Everyone good? Excellent! Let's get going! When we left off Dean killed Ruby! Yay!**

 **elliereynolds777-Yup! My brain (despite being so tired, it's been a long week) is in overdrive again! I did! I felt so bad for Dean when she called him that. And I remembered that too! I'm up for a good challenge, and here it is! :)**

 **mandancie-We sit back and get ready! Cause this chapter starts the de aging process!**

 **Snarry-Hey darling. Thank you :)**

 **spnfanforlife-Yay! The wicked bitch is dead! And yay! I'm glad you're enjoying this!**

 **whisper-I wouldn't either. When it comes to Sammy, Dean is scary! Don't worry! Dean won't hurt Sammy.**

 **Avid Reader-YAY! SHE'S GONE! Thank you so much darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Beginning Process**

Sam slowly woke up. He's mind felt so foggy and his body felt like it was stuffed with a bunch of bricks. He tried to remember what had happened, but he was so fuzzy and sleepy, his memory wasn't functioning. But he did remember something. It was small, but he hoped it would piece things together as he tried to remember.

'Dean...he said I was sick? Am I sick? Is that why I'm feeling so fuzzy and weighed down?' Sam thought to himself.

"Sammy? Baby boy are you finally waking up?" A voice asked.

He felt the cot beneath him dip and then a hand card through his hair soothingly. He could tell it was Dean. Dean was never too far away from Sam. Especially if he was sick. Then they were attached to the hip.

"Sammy? Come on buddy, open your eyes for me."

'Dean?'

Sam gave it his all and after some effort he managed to open his eyes. He saw Dean smiling down at him. What had happened to him? Why was his brother smiling like that? What the hell was going on?!

"Hey baby. Nice to see your eyes. Daddy was a little worried." Dean cooed. He helped Sam to drink some water.

"De-? W what's going on?" Sam asked sleepily. He tried to roll over but he realized he was tied down. "Why am I strapped down? M'I in withdrawl 'gain?"

"You don't remember?" Dean asked. He sighed when Sam shook his no. "No you're not in withdrawl again. You're clean. You're sick buddy. But don't you worry! Daddy's here now, and he's going to take care of you, like always."

"M'sick?" Sam whispered, he was getting sleepy again.

"Yeah baby, but you'll be okay. Now let's get upstairs and ready for bed huh?" Dean smiled.

Dean unstrapped Sam and led him carefully upstairs to the second floor washroom. He then sat Sam on the closed toilet seat and drew a warm bath. When the temp was just right, Dean undressed Sam.

"De-no. S stop. Can do it m'self." Sam protested weakly.

"No baby. Daddy's doing it." Dean said.

Dean managed to get Sam in the tub and started to wash him. Sam sat there and watched his brother wash him like a baby.

"N't baby." Sam murmured groggily.

"You are so a baby. But you're my baby." Dean smiled.

"Y're baby?" Sam asked slowly dozing off.

"Yeah buddy. You're my baby." Dean said happily.

Sam smiled slightly and then felt Dean drying him off. He hadn't realized he dozed for a moment. He knew dozed again when he noticed he was in a bigger room, not the basement. He also in a bed with safety bars.

'What the hell is Dean doing?' Sam asked himself. He shifted and noticed he was wearing footie pajamas. 'What the-'

"Shhh baby boy. Everything's alright. Go back to sleep." Dean said softly.

Sam watched Dean reach up and turn on a mobile. It played a familiar lullaby and within seconds, he felt sleepy. He saw Dean grabbing something and felt it pressed into his mouth, he wanted to spit it out but then felt Dean strapping it to his head.

He whimpered and moved restlessly.

"Aw baby. I know, I know. But don't worry, you'll get use to it." Dean cooed. He carded a hand through the boys hair.

Sam began to fall asleep again and he couldn't even think. His brain was beginning to shut off, and he didn't want it to. He wanted it to remain on so he could question Dean, but his mind worked against him.

'What the hell is Dean doing to me?' Was his thought as he let sleep claim him.

 **Oh man! We started the process! Remember, we're de aging his mind! This isn't infantilism, though it may seem like it, it's not, because in the sequel we'll be de aging him physically! But yeah.**

 **Until Next Time! *climbs into freezer to soothe my sore shoulder***


	6. Signs of Change

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So I was a totally zombie this morning. I'm usually up by 9a, sometimes 10a depending on my day and night, but today I slept in late! For me anyways. I slept in until noon! Oh my glob! That's late for me. But that's not the latest I've slept in though. I've actually slept in until 5p once. But that day I was still in Pittsburgh for school and it was finals week, and I stayed up cramming and studying, by the end of the week, I was so tired I crashed. Hard. Anyways, noon is pretty late to me. But at least I feel better. It's been a long week for me and my brain's been fried. So I'm feeling more rested and better! Less like a zombie. Still feel like one a little, but not much anymore. Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaains...lol! Anyways. Got some of the sequel written out, and it looks fantastic so far! Yay! Lol. Alright let's get going! When we left off, Dean has started the de aging process! Oh man!**

 **mandancie-It has begun! Dun dun duuuuuuuun! You'll find out! :) And thank you!**

 **Snarry-Hey girlie. And yes, as the story progresses it'll explain itself. So if you get confused don't worry. The chapters will reveal all.**

 **spnfanforlife-Thank you so much darling! :)**

 **whisper-Sam is now being being transformed into Sammy! And do not worry my darling, Sammy will not be harmed in any way shape or form! As of now, no. But they will soon!**

 **elliereynolds777-Thank you! Dean is in full daddy mode! That's a good way of looking at it! Dean will be more at peace and so busy now taking care of Sammy, that those memories will disappear. Don't worry, Dean will be able to handle him ;) Aw! I can't wait to read it! And I can't wait for Knight of Hell! Sunburns suck! I hope it goes away soon.**

 **Avid Reader-Thank my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Signs of Change**

Dean rolled over and stretched. He felt better than he had in years. He had his Sammy, he had a home er well, one of Bobby's old hunting cabins, but Bobby wouldn't know which one, so he was good, his nightmares and PTSD of Hell was going away, but more importantly he had his Sammy.

Speaking of whom, he smiled when he heard the whimpers of his baby. Somebody was up and probably hungry.

Dean got up and showered, changed, and then went downstairs to make his baby a bottle. He got the stuff and made the bottle as he did many years ago. As he thought about it Sam never really grew up in his eyes. He was always the little baby he cradled the night he carried out of the fire.

"Sammy's still just a baby." Dean said to himself.

When the bottle reached a "Dean approved" temperature, he nodded to himself and headed for Sammy.

A bit earlier

Sam rolled over hoping what happened last night was just a dream but when he started to wake up more, he realized it wasn't a dream. It was all a big nightmare!

He felt something in his mouth. He tried to push it out, but it was strapped to his head. Like a gag.

'Did Dean gag me again?!' He thought alarmed.

But this gag felt different, it felt like a pacifier.

'What the hell?! What's going on?' Sam thought frantically.

He began move restlessly realizing he couldn't move much. The drugs still had a slight effect on him, though he wasn't as groggy or tired as before. But his body still felt a little heavy.

Sam began whimper. He needed to get out and away, but Dean was...Dean was acting weird. Sam didn't understand what was going on and what was happening to him. Why Dean was doing this. He needed to be out there killing Lillith. He whimpered again. He really wanted out. Like now!

"Well good morning baby!" Dean walked in smiling.

Sam shifted and mumbled something behind the dummy in his mouth.

"What's up Sammy?" Dean asked.

"D'em, lm mmm ooo. Nee oo ll Wil'mmmm." Sam tried to say 'Dean, let me go. Need to kill Lillith.' but it came muffled.

"Someone's a chatter bird this morning. How about some nice warm milk for breakfast? Hmm?" Dean smiled brighter.

Sam shook his head and tried to get up.

"Sammy hey, hey. Calm baby boy. Come on. Easy." Dean soothed.

Sam whimpered and continued to struggle in getting up.

"Sammy settle down. You don't want me to strap you down again do?" Dean asked firmly but gently.

Sam still. He let Dean take the dummy out and poke the bottle tip in his mouth. Sam drank the sweet tasting milk and noticed Dean added a drop of vanilla. Dean did that when he was younger as well. The vanilla not only made it taste sweeter, but it made him calm.

Dean smiled and rocked Sam in his arms as he drank. He always vanilla to make the milk taste better and to keep Sam calm. Right now Dean was perfectly calm. In mind, body, and spirit. No thoughts or flashbacks of Hell. Nothing. This was the best for Sammy, and for him.

When Sam was finished with his bottle, Dean got him changed into some jeans and a blue t shirt.

"Dean what are doing? I could've dressed myself!" Sam asked getting irritated.

"Oh Sammy. You're still a bit too little to do that. Daddy will dress you for now." Dean said laying out some toys.

"Why do you keep saying that? And why do you keep calling yourself Daddy?" Sam asked.

"I'm your Daddy, silly boy." Dean smiled.

"De-Mmmphh!" Sam was silenced by the pacifier being placed back into his mouth and strapped, he then felt Dean taking his hands and trapping them in cloth. Once Dean was done, Sam shook his head hoping to jar the straps loose but it didn't work, he tried his hands but the clothes were preventing him from taking the dummy out. "Mmm! Mmmpph!"

"Shhh Sammy. Everything's alright. I know it's all confusing now, but you don't have to worry about anything anymore. Daddy's here, and you're safe." Dean cooed.

Sam shook his and whimpered.

"Aw baby. Shh. It's okay, it's okay." Dean said gathering Sam in his arms and rocking him.

"Mmmm, mmmmph mmmh." Sam mumbled.

"Shhh buddy. Shhh." Dean shushed.

Sam closed his eyes and held back his tears. He didn't understand any of this and it was getting on his nerve! Dean said he was sick, but he lied. Dean was sick. Dean needed help! He was unstable. What had Hell done to his brother?!

"Alright baby boy. Playtime now! Alright watch Daddy." Dean said.

Dean grabbed a ball and rolled it away from him, then rolled it back to him.

"Alright baby, you roll it to me and I'll it back." Dean smiled as he rolled the ball to Sam.

Sam watched the ball roll to him. Fearing what Dean may do to him he rolled the ball back to Dean.

"Good job baby boy!" Dean praised.

Sam felt himself smile at the that and kept up the game with Dean.

Sam didn't realize that playtime was part of the process. The process of making him back to Sammy.

 **Oh man! So the next part of the process and it looks like it worked a little! Sam's beginning to change!**

 **Until Next Time! *crawls into bed and flatlines***


	7. Lunch then Nappy Bye

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay! I lost track of all time yesterday and by the time I wanted to update it was a bit late in the evening. Sorry guys and gals! Anyways. I got my blood work and x rays back! And the results are...I'm normal? Well then. So it looks like I don't have arthritis, but I could've told them that, and my x rays show no factures or anything out of the ordinary. So it looks like I have just a normal case of hammer toe. So the next step for me is, I'm going to contact my insurance company and see if I'm still covered, and have surgery to repair my toe. Cause it still hurts! Badly. So yeah. Surgery it is. It'll be okay! I knew no matter the outcome was, surgery was in my future. It's also not my first nor it will be my last. So sometime this week I'll contact my insurance and go from there. Sigh...I was surgery free for three years and now my toe had to ruin it! *in Dean's voice* SONUVABITCH! Lol. Alright enough of my foolishness. Let's get going! When we left, Sam is fearful for what Dean will so he's playing "ball".**

 **spnfanforlife-Aw! I'm glad you're enjoying this darling! :)**

 **elliereynolds777-I live! I was so tired. It had been a long week and such, that I've been a bit of a zombie. And yeah, Sam was worried that Hell twisted Dean a little. And aw! Thank you! I studied psychology a bit and the mind is so complex and powerful, it's easy to manipulate it. That's what Dean's doing. Instead of using spells and such to de age Sam, he's manipulating his mind and tricking him into thinking he's two. Besides, spells and such can wear off. Tricking the mind will be easier on Dean's part, especially since Dean was the one that raised him the first time, and since Sam trusts and loves Dean with all his heart, it'll make it even more easy!**

 **mandancie-The next few chapters should reveal that! :) So hang tight!**

 **whisper-*comes back* Oh my 'lanta! I keep flatling I'll need an angelic pacemaker! Lol! And everything's about to get interesting even more!**

 **Snarry-I'm fine, how are you? No problem! Most of my fics are pretty self explanatory. This one will be too.**

 **Souless666-Long time no see darling! ;) And as I explained to Miss Ellie above, the mind is so complex and powerful it's also easily manipulated. Sam was fearful of Dean and what he'd do to him if he didn't comply, so he rolled the ball, when Dean gave praise Sam responded positively and kept it going. Like a child. I see where you're coming from, and you're right, but spells and such can wear off, plus it'll be easier just to break Sam down mentally this way. And if anyone can break Sammy down it's Dean. But thank you though for the idea! I'll save it for future fics!**

 **mycookiegirl-Aw! Thank you so much darling! Poor baby is confused and terrified! And Dean has lots planned ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Lunch then Nappy Bye**

Dean played with Sammy until it was time for his lunch, after his lunch is quiet music time, followed with his nap. Dean smiled as Sam pushed the toy Impala passed the block house Dean made. He was happy that his baby was home. Dean inwardly sighed though. Breaking Sam won't be easy. His baby was too stubborn for his own good, and way too independent. But Dean also knows that mind can be easily manipulated.

'Sam's mind is powerful, but since that bitch could manipulate him, so can I. Plus I'm the big brother, a loved one can just as easily manipulate him just as much.' Dean thought. 'I really hate to do this, but it's for the best. I can't ever let Sammy go to Hell or have him die again. Not ever! This is all for the best. Plus I need my baby boy. Now more than ever.'

Dean got up and stretched. 'Getting old sucks.'

He turned to Sammy who was watching him. He smiled and ruffled the boys hair. He bent down and got Sam up to his feet, then he lifted Sam in a bridal carry. Sam may have gotten bigger, but he got stronger in Hell. To him, Sam was a tad bit light.

"De 're ee nmm?" Sam mumbled around the pacifier in his mouth. He was trying to ask Dean where they were going.

"It's lunch time baby. Then it'll be time for quiet music, then it's nappy bye." Dean cooed.

'Whatever Dean's doing to me, it seems he's got me a schedule.' Sam thought.

Once they got to the kitchen, Dean sat Sam down in a giant high chair and used the chest strap to prevent Sam from grabbing the spoon away from him.

"Alright baby boy. It's time for lunch. I'll be making some brown sugar oatmeal. Mmm." Dean smiled.

Still a bit terrified of what Dean will do, he smiled back behind his pacifier. "Mmmm."

"That's right Sammy. Yummy yummy. Oatmeal is good for you." Dean said still smiling as he prepped his son's lunch. He stirred the oatmeal and placed a bowl of chicken and dumplings he made for dinner the night he came back from killing Ruby in the microwave for him and turned back to the oatmeal.

While Dean had his back turned, Sam couldn't stop his thoughts.

'What is Dean doing to me? Why is he doing it? Does Hell have something to do with it? Is he possessed? Is he cursed? Bewitched? Why is this happening!? And what will happen? To me, to him? What will Dean do if I disobey him? I hate to admit it but I'm terrified to find out! I wish I could get lose long enough to contact Bobby. I would try Castiel, but he has a thing with not answering right away, and he's too busy trying to find God. Dean, what the hell is going on!?'

"-ammy! Sammy baby answer me!"

Sam snapped out of his thoughts. He made a noise behind the dummy in mouth.

"Thank goodness. You scared me there for minute big guy." Dean sighed with relief.

Dean thought Sam had checked out on him for a minute. He was glad his baby was okay.

"Alright baby boy. Lunch is ready!" Dean smiled.

He reached behind Sam's head and un buckled the dummy and took it out. He stirred the oatmeal in the bowl and scooped out a spoonful.

"Alright Sammy open wide. Here comes the plane! Vroom!" Dean said making "plane" noises.

Not wanting to find out what Dean will do if he didn't obey, he opened his mouth and let himself be fed. The oatmeal was good but he wanted real food like the bowl of chicken and dumplings he was eating. Not this. But he didn't have much of a choice at the moment. At least the pacifier was out of his mouth. His jaw was starting to get sore from that thing.

He continued to let Dean feed him while his brother fed himself. Once the bowl was empty Dean clean up the kitchen a bit and Sam was taken into the washroom. Sam noticed the room had a few additions. Like the changing table he was currently on. Sam watched horrified as Dean put a diaper on him and a onesie.

"D Dean!? What are doing!? Get that off me!" Sam said struggling.

"Sam calm down. It's alright. Sammy come on." Dean soothed, but Sam continued to struggle. "Sam! Lie still!"

Sam stilled at Dean's booming voice. He was still afraid of what Dean will do to him, so he complied and laid still.

"Good boy." Dean smiled and patted his head gently.

Dean slipped Sam into some pajama pants and carried him into the living room and laid him down in a giant playpen strapping him down. He didn't want Sam to climb out and do something dangerous.

"Alright kiddo, time for some music." Dean smiled. "Hopefully you'll right to sleep too."

Sam watched as Dean placed a cassette tape in the stereo that was placed on a desk. The room was filled with Led Zeppelin. Damn Dean. All of his music were like lullabies to Sam. Sam knew he would be asleep in a few minutes. He tried to gather his thoughts, the room was filled with Stairway to Heaven. Sam inwardly cursed. He couldn't resist this song and soothing tones.

Before he could gather his thoughts Sam's body and mind went against him and he fell into peace sleep. But not without hearing Dean saying how this was "for the best."

Dean watched as his baby fell to sleep with the soothing tones of Stairway to Heaven.

"Never could resist." Dean chuckled. He leaned down and carded a hand through Sam's hair and smiled. "You'll see Sammy. It's for the best."

But who was it best for? Dean or Sam?

 **Oh man. If anyone can break Sam, it's Dean. And by the looks of it, Sam will be broken. Poor guy.**

 **Until Next Time! *watches Happy Feet and dances*...*notices you guys and gals*...I regret nothing *keeps dancing***


	8. Sammy Did a No No

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So some of you were a tad bit confused of why Sam is scared. If you read carefully, Sam's hinting that he's scared of Dean physically hurting him. The drugs, restraints, and such aren't Sams problem. In fact he got use to them during his withdrawal (Finally! Spelled it right! Yeah! Lol.) that there not an issue. He becomes still when Dean threatens him not because of the restraints but because of Dean hurting him. That's why he's scared. It's sorta one of those "read between the lines" thing. So if you go back and read it carefully, Sam's more afraid of Dean than anything. You: But Pancake? Me: Yes? You: Why is he afraid of Dean? Me: Dean's still fresh from Hell and Sam has no idea what state of mind Dean is in (in other words his "Hell PTSD"). Hence the fear. Sam's scared of what can happen to him and his brother. Anyways, I hoped this helped a bit! Now let's get going! When we left off, it was nap time!**

 **TheOutsiderPonyboy5-Thank you so much darling!**

 **spnfanforlife-So am I! Which is why it appears most of the time in my fics. I also use to know it on guitar. Thank you darling! :)**

 **mandancie-Thank you darling! And you're actually about to see what happens in this chapter! So prepare yourself. (And I don't mind! And you do? Wow! I must be doing something right!) :)**

 **elliereynolds777-X3 I studied psychology a bit. When you've been around mental illness all your life, it makes you curious. Anyways, oh don't worry, I think this chapter will speed things up a little. And Sam will get the chance, but the outcome might not be so good. Sam's really in for it this chapter! And thank you as always! :)**

 **FIGHTTHEFAIRIES-Lol! That's alright! I tell people all the time I'd lose my own head if weren't attached! XD Castiel will be back sooner or later!**

 **Idreamofivan-I've sent you a PM darling, so check your inbox! :)**

 **whisper-You must be psychic! Or you...know me and my maniacal ways...**

 **Souless66-Indeed. Though I think isolation will work with the sensory parts. As we've seen sometimes, Sam doesn't do well being locked away. Dean will drug Sam from time to time, but it'll most likely be a last resort thing for him. Dean wouldn't want to accidentally overdose Sam, so the drugs will be minimal. And yes Dean's limited, but like I said, if anyone can really break Sam, it would be big brother. And we will! Lol! X3**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sammy Did a No No**

Sam slowly woke up and was confused. He looked around and remembered. He struggled a little to get out of the straps but they held him still. He stilled and sighed in frustration.

'No playpen I know comes with these things. Dean must've installed them.' Sam thought.

"Well hello there sleepy head." Sam heard his brother.

"Dean." Sam said.

"No baby. Daddy. Da-ddy." Dean enunciated.

"Dean, please let me out." Sam said.

Dean sighed inwardly when Sam said his name, but didn't comment on it. Sammy was learning. He would get it eventually.

"Alright kiddo, let's get you out and changed." Dean said.

He lifted Sam out of the playpen and carried him to the washroom and got him changed. Dean was actually surprised that laid still. Maybe he was getting it after all. Once finished Dean carried Sam back to the living room and sat him down. He placed some toys out for him to play with.

"Alright buddy, I'm going to go start supper. You stay here and be good. Okay?" Dean asked.

"'kay." Sam said.

"That's my boy." Dean smiled and ruffled his hair playfully, then stalked off to the kitchen to make supper.

Sam watched Dean slip into the kitchen and instead of playing with the toys Dean left out, Sam looked around for a cell phone. It didn't matter if it was his or Dean's, he needed a phone! He needed to contact Bobby. He grinned widely when he finally a phone.

He reached for it and groaned when he remembered the clothes tied over his hands. Using his teeth he managed to get the ties undone and his hands free.

"Yes!" He whispered triumphantly.

He dialed Bobby's number and mentally prayed for the man to pick up. He inwardly jumped for joy when the man did pick up.

 _"Dean! Did you find Sam?"_

"Bobby?"

 _"Sam boy! Where are you?"_

"I don't know. I don't where Dean has taken me." He whispered.

 _"Sam are you alright? You sound nervous. And what do you where Dean has taken you?"_

"Dean kidnapped me Bobby! I don't where I am!" Sam whispered frantically.

 _"Kidnapped? Dean kidnapped you?"_

"Yes! Bobby I'm-MMMPPH!" Sam was cut off when a large hand covered his mouth.

 _"Sam!? Sam boy! Are you alright?"_

"He's fine Bobby. We're fine." Dean said.

 _"Dean where the hell are ya? And what does Sam mean you kidnapped him?"_

"I didn't kidnap him! I brought him home! He's home and safe!" Dean shouted then hung up.

Skillfully with one hand, Dean turned off his GPS and his phone. He put it in his pocket. He was glad that he destroyed Sam's phone.

Sam looked up at his brother and winced at the dark look on his face.

"You are in so much trouble." Dean growled.

Sam gulped. He should've just played with the toys. He yelped when he felt a needle in neck, he then felt a wave dizziness hit him and he fell into oblivion. If he wasn't afraid of Dean now, he was absolutely terrified now!

His last thought before he fell into darkness, was that he prayed for Dean not to hurt him. At least too much.

What Sam didn't know, was that while he was asleep Dean took his hands and replaced the clothes duct taping them to his wrists this time instead of tying them, then Dean tied Sam's hands behind his back, then gagged him with his pacifier. When Dean was done he locked Sam in his room upstairs.

"You've been bad Sammy. You'll be punished, and hopefully you'll learn." Dean said and walked down stairs to finish supper.

 **Oh no! Don't worry guys and gals, I didn't ever plan on Dean physically hurting Sam. But he will be punished.**

 **Until Next Time! *sings a long to Kryptonite* IF I GO CRAZY THEN WILL YOU STILL CALL ME SUPERMAN?**


	9. Dean's Punishment Begins

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So yeah. Things took a turn for the worst. Somewhat. Remember, Dean will not physically harm Sam in any way shape or form, so we don't need to worry him doing any real damage to him. So y'all can rest a little easier. However Dean will still punish Sam. And no. It won't bring Sam any harm. Anyways! Is this Hellatus killing anyone else? It's definitely killing me! Yay for Netflix, DVDs, and tons of cookies. Season 11 will be Hell, I know it! Those writers are plotting something devious and heartbreaking! I just know it! GAH! This Hellatus is Hell! Lol. Alright. Enough of my random whining/rambling. When we left off, Dean went from cuddly to scary in the matter of seconds! *shivers***

 **spnfanforlife-*watches your jaw drop to the floor* Yipes!...Well..that's different...*picks up your jaw and gently cleans it, attaches it back* There we go! Good as new!**

 **mandancie-The plot has thickened! Dun dun duuuuuuuun!**

 **mycookiegirl-Poor Sammy baby. But don't worry, Dean won't hurt him. He is only a 'baby'. Bobby's curious alright. But we might not see him for a chapter or so. Same with Cas.**

 **Avid Reader-THANK YOU DARLING! I'M GLAD YOU'RE ENJOYING THE STORY!**

 **Snarry-Thanks darling. I hope it all works out too. This is painful and I want it fixed ASAP! Don't worry, Dean won't harm Sam. Just make him remember whose the boss of the story.**

 **elliereynolds777-I'm the author and I'm even nerved with Dean. *slips under my blankie for protection* Lol. But this isn't the darkest I've written him. Nah. I've done much worse with Dean, especially when he was a demon *shudders* Anyways, I hope they remember as well. But they can sleep easy. I got some lighter fics on the way. Me? Laughing evilly? Never! *snickers evilly, clears throat* Totally your imagination. Writers like me? Oh my darling, we're all a little *sips Pepsi from fancy tea cup (I have no taste for tea)* mad here. Anyways, thank you as always! Glad you're enjoy it!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Dean's Punishment Begins**

Sam groaned as he came awake. His head hurt and his mind was foggy. All he remembered was that he tried to contact Bobby but failed as Dean came in and knocked him out.

'With hefty drugs I might add. Man my head's spinning.' Sam thought as he opened his eyes sluggishly.

He looked around and saw he was back in his nursery. He also noticed he wasn't strapped down, but his hands were covered again and tied behinds his back. He also gagged with the pacifier again.

He laid back and closed his eyes, which he snapped back open when he saw Dean's angry face. He's seen his brother mad before, but that look was too dark. He shook his head and now fully remembered what happened.

'Next time I'll just play with the toys.' Sam thought to himself.

He jumped when the door opened and Dean came in with a tray.

"Hey sleepy head. Ready to eat?" Dean asked.

Not wanting a repeat of earlier he nodded. He tried to sit up but it was hard with his hands bound behind him.

Dean smiled a bit and set the tray he was carrying and sat it down. He then sat Sammy up and ruffled his hair. He grabbed a bib from the tray and tied it around Sam's neck.

"Alright baby boy. I'm going to remove your pacifier, but you make one sound, it's going back in and you'll go to right to bed with no supper. Got me?" Dean asked sternly.

Sam nodded. He was hungry and wanted to food. He leaned forward so Dean could un buckle the dummy and take it out. Once it was out, Sam wanted to stretch his jaw but feared Dean would gag him again.

Sensing what Sam needed Dean rubbed his aching jaw.

"Don't worry baby. You'll get use to it. Alright din din time!" Dean sing songed.

He picked up a bowl of gravy drowned mashed potatoes and stirred it a bit. He made it sure it was safe for enough for Sam. He didn't want his baby to choke.

"Alright buddy, here we go. Yummy potatoes." Dean said feeding Sam a spoonful. "Good?"

Sam nodded his and opened his mouth. It wasn't real food, but it was good enough. Plus mashed potatoes from what he read were suppose to be a comfort food. It was also better than nothing.

Once Dean was finished feeding him, he gathered their dishes and took them downstairs and then made Sam a night time bottle. It was already a bit past Sam's bedtime. It was 8:30pm. Dean shook his head. Due to Sam's stunt it put him behind schedule. He got the bottle ready and gathered the items he needed for Sam's punishment. He headed back upstairs to Sam's nursery and got him bathed and ready for bed.

"Alright baby boy. Time to start your punishment." Dean said.

Sam winced and inwardly screamed a little. He had no clue what Dean was going to do. He braced himself and hoped Dean was gentle. He closed his eyes and felt Dean tying a blindfold around his eyes. He whimpered a little. He also felt his ankles being tied.

"Shh Sammy. This is for your own good. You could've put yourself in danger. That's a no no. Daddy won't spank you, though he should. But we're going to try something a little different. You're paci will go in after your bottle, but for now, we'll just keep you blind and then deaf." Dean said.

'Deaf?! Did I hear that just right?' Sam asked himself.

"Alright baby boy. Time for all little boys to go night night." Dean cooed.

Sam felt Dean getting behind him like the first time and positioning him to his chest and then fed him the warm vanilla milk. When he got sleepy and full, he let out a small cooing noise. He felt Dean chuckling and took the bottle out. He then felt Dean rocking him as he placed ear plugs in his ears and the pacifier back in his mouth and strapping it in.

Since Sam couldn't hear anything he just let the rocking soothe him to sleep. This "punishment" was a little too much for him. This now meant he was totally reliant on Dean for everything, and he didn't have a choice. He just hoped it wouldn't last long. This punishment scares him.

He fell into a restless sleep with one thought, 'why would Dean do this to me?'

 **Poor Sam. I don't know about you guys and gals, but that punishment would scare me too.**

 **Until Next Time! *eats mashed potatoes because I can and I like mashed potatoes***


	10. Bobby and Cas on The Search

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Unnnn...went swimming again and I got baked...it hurts...stupid sunscreen! You lied to me! You said you'd keep me safe from the sun! Why man?! Why?! My shoulder hurts so much, and everything else just stings. Ugh. Bad part, I'm going swimming more again this week, and there's this water slide thing Sunday downtown I'm going too. *headtodesk* I'm going to need to bathe in sunscreen or prepare a room in the ER, lol. I swear the sun is out to get me *flatlines from the all the sun* Once this week is over, I'm staying inside and not going swimming for like two weeks. Lol. Anyways. When we left off, Sam has been deprived of his senses and is now totally reliant on Dean.**

 **mandancie-Thank you darling! And all questions will be answered :)**

 **mycookiegirl-I know. Poor baby. (Don't worry, I like Cas too!) They'll find out within the next the few chapters, and their reaction may not be good. Thank you darling!**

 **spnfanforlife-Aw! Thank you darling! And your wish is my command! More's coming!**

 **whisper-Bobby will so kick Dean's little butt! Then Cas' for letting it happen. Lol!**

 **elliereynolds777-Lol! Dean has been 'evil' in some of more darker fics. I don't post them since they're so dark. Yeah, Sam's really in for it. Poor baby. I've thought about majoring in psychology before, if I ever do back to school, I'll probably have a go at it. It is all for the best *winks, then smiles wickedly* You'll see how it all goes down within the next few chapters. And yes I am ;)**

 **Souless666-Indeed.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Bobby and Cas on The Search**

Bobby tried to call Dean a few more times since Sam had called him the other day. But he had gotten no answer. He even tried to track the boys down but had no luck on that either. He figured that Dean played it smart and turned off his GPS. He even called the phone company and they couldn't even get a lock on them.

"Dammit Dean. What the Hell are you doing?" Bobby wondered aloud to himself.

Bobby had been trying everything to locate the boys. But what was really bothering him was what Sam had told him.

'Dean kidnapped Sam. What on Earth possessed Dean to kidnap Sam?' Bobby thought.

Bobby tried once to call Dean but got his voicemail again. He sighed.

"Dean. Where the Sam Hill are you?! And what did you mean you brought Sam 'home'? Home is here Dean! Now you get your asses back here or I'm coming to look for you!" Bobby yelled in the phone.

He hung up and sighed. He took off his cap and ran a hand through his hair. He was shocked he wasn't going bald with all this. He might be going gray, but at least he wasn't going bald.

"Robert?" A voice asked.

"You took your sweet time Feathers. I've been waiting for you." Bobby said putting his cap back on and sat up straight, then looked at the angel.

Castiel looked confused. "You have been waiting for me? Why did you not call me?"

"You have a bad habit of not answering." Bobby pointed out.

"Yes, I seem to have that habit. I will do well to work on it." Castiel promised.

"Good, but right now we have a more pressing matter." Bobby said.

"Oh? What seems to be the problem? Where are Sam and Dean?" Cas asked.

"That's the thing I don't know where they are." Bobby said.

Bobby then explain to angel about what had been happening and voiced his concerns. He was really worried about Dean and his mental state, but more worried about him hurting Sam.

"That does sound most troubling. Why would Dean kidnap Sam?" Cas asked.

"You got me. We need to find them and fast!" Bobby said.

"You are right. We cannot waste time. I'll do a trial and error search and let you know my findings." Cas said.

"Good luck." Bobby said.

Castiel disappeared while Bobby got back to work on trying to find his boys.

Meanwhile with Sam and Dean

Sam has lost all track of time. He didn't how long it's been and he hated it! But what he hated more was that Dean had managed to bring down some of the walls in his mind. He realized he needed Dean, and now he needed him for everything.

With each passing second he felt his independence crumble. He couldn't hear but he knew he probably made some noises behind the pacifier in his mouth, and the way Dean comforted him and rocked him told him a lot.

Over the few days? He felt Dean caring for him as he did many moons ago, and as much as he hated to admit, he kinda liked it. It showed that Dean still cared for him very much, but wished that this wasn't the way he showed it.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Dean lifting him. It was probably time for his nap or maybe bedtime?

He was surprised when Dean took out the ear plugs.

"Hey Sammy baby. You know, you've been such a good the last few days, I think we can lose these awful ear plugs." Dean said soothingly. "But you misbehave again and they might go back in."

Sam stiffened. He didn't want them to go in.

"So will you keep being a good boy?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded and made a cute little cooing sound behind the pacifier. It must've made Dean smile for the atmosphere in the air lightened up.

"That's my good Sammy." Dean cooed. "Alright baby boy, time for your lunch, then it's quiet music time, then nappy bye."

Sam felt the pacifier being removed and he was fed some cinnamon applesauce. He opened his mouth like a baby bird and eating the food like he hadn't eaten in years.

"Well someone has an appetite today. That's good. You need to eat if you want to big and strong like Daddy." Dean said with a chuckle.

Sam hummed in response and ate another bite. Once he was done he felt the dummy being put back in and strapped down. He got used to it the last few days, like Dean said, and his jaw no longer ached. In fact, something he didn't want to admit again, he liked his dummy. It brought a childhood comfort. When he was little he would suck his thumb for comfort, this was sorta like that and he did miss that comfort.

He sighed when Dean put on some '80s music. Unlike Dean's preferred music, this was music was slow and relaxing. Dean's was usually fast and ear splitting. Sam found himself drifting off. He didn't want to dream. When Dean's punishment began, his nightmares were twisted. He yawned behind the pacifier and found his body betraying him. He drifted off into what he thought was fitful sleep.

Sam was at least grateful to have his hearing back.

 **Oh man. At least Dean gave him his hearing back. By the way y'all, got some stories on the board! Go check them out!**

 **Until Next Time! *bathes in ice and sunscreen***

He felt Dean lifting him


	11. Laughter is Contagious

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! It was soooooo hot out today...it suppose to be even hotter tomorrow. Good thing I'm going swimming, and this time I'm bathing in sunscreen. Ugh. I get why I burn so easily. *shrugs* Oh well. Some people do I guess. But it's not all bad. At least I don't bruise like a banana. It takes a lot for me to get bruised! X3 Anyways. After this week I'm not going outside for anything! *glares at night sky* Stupid sun. At least the moon loves me! Lol. I'm a moon/star gazer ;) Alright. Enough of my random babbling. Let's get going! When we left off, Dean had at least gotten Sam his hearing back. Yay!**

 **kandilyn-Nope. Dean left his marbles in Hell. And I know right? Toddler Sam is adorable! You're welcome and thank you for reading! And aw, thank you! I hope I can get them fixed soon.**

 **mandancie-Thank you darling! And yep! Toddler Sam is coming around! :)**

 **spnfanforlife-Sunscreen is a lying bitch! If I burn anymore I'll be burnt toast! Bobby will not be happy at all. Dean better prepare his butt, once Bobby gets done with Dean, he won't be sitting well for a while.**

 **whisper-Go right ahead darling!**

 **elliereynolds777-Dean will be getting the whopping of his life! He'll need a pillow for months! Lol! Indeed! The boys will always be Bobby's. Just like I'll be my adopted mom's baby girl. She might not be my mom biologically, but blood doesn't define family. Aw thank you! You do pretty well for yourself too! :) Season 4 Castiel is how I sometimes talk. I'm a pretty formal person :) Toddler Sam is definitely starting to shine! And Cas and Bobby probably won't take it well. Nope! At least not for long anyways! :) Aw poor guy! You are lucky! And I would, but they've gotten expensive :(**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Laughter is Contagious**

Bobby paced his living room. It had been a week and nothing! Castiel was still doing his trial and error search and not having any luck. It was driving the old hunter up a wall!

"Feathers better find something and fast, or I'll skin him." He muttered frustratingly to himself.

"It would be most unpleasant if you skinned me." A voice said.

Bobby about near jumped out of skin. He still hadn't gotten use to the angel just popping in and out like he does. He often wonders how the boys put up with it.

"I imagine it would be. Now, find something today?" Bobby asked.

"No. I have not found anything. But I believe I am close. I heard of rumors of two males that had taken seclusion in a cabin. The older male does not leave unless it is of vital importance." Castiel relayed.

"Hmmph. So they're holed up in a hunters cabin." Bobby said.

"Hunters cabin?" Castiel asked.

"We hunters have cabins or safe houses spread out through out the US in case any emergency or you just need a place to recover. Most of them are secluded so civilians and the supernatural can't find them." Bobby explained.

Castiel nodded. "So it appears our search has been narrowed down."

"Not by much. But yes. They're are many cabins here, check them first, then spread the search." Bobby said. "While you do that, I'll map out areas and see if there's anything that goes bump in the night around. We wouldn't want the boys to get hurt."

Castiel nodded and went back to the search.

Bobby sighed and got out his maps and research.

"Boys you better at least be safe." Bobby muttered to himself again.

Meanwhile with Sam and Dean.

It had been a week since began his punishment, and slowly Sam got his senses back. But his ankles were still tied. Dean said this was to encourage Sam to start crawling. And he had, a little.

When got his sight back it took a few days for his eyes to re adjust and get use to light. A few days later his hands were un tied, but the clothes on his hands remained. He still had his pacifier strapped down, but Dean was sure he would be able to switch Sam to a regular pacifier soon.

Laughs filled the cabin as Dean tickled Sam and laughed with him.

"Nothing can stop the tickle monster!" Dean playfully growled and tickled Sam under his ribs.

Sam writhed and tried to roll away but the attack was ruthless. Secretly he was enjoying it. He hadn't laughed like this since he was really little.

"D d da *giggles* da!" Sam giggled. He was really trying to say Dean, but his walls had crumpled more and he slowly losing the battle with his wits.

"Yup baby boy! That's me! Daddy!" Dean smiled. "Alright buddy, time to settle down. It's almost supper time and I don't need you all rowdy and hyped."

Dean scooped Sam up and placed him in his play pen. He gathered some toys and placed them in with Sam.

"Here you baby. I'm going to finish supper. You behave and play. We don't want to lose our senses again do we?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head furiously and began playing. His favorite was the stuffed Impala that a person Dean met in town made for his 'baby' boy. Sam loved it though. It was huggable and soft. It was also big enough for Sam to use as a pillow.

"Love that Impala huh baby boy?" Dean asked with a bright smile.

Sam nodded and pushed the plushie around and made little engine noises.

Dean's smile grew and went back to the kitchen to make supper.

'Don't you worry Sammy. We're almost there, I feel it. Soon you'll be back to being my little man and have the innocence you lost.' Dean thought to himself while he stirred the shell noddles in the pot.

Little did Dean know was that Castiel was close to finding him and Sam.

 **Uh oh! Castiel is closing in! And I want an Impala plushie *pouts***

 **Until Next Time! *becomes zombie with the heat* Unnnnnnnn**


	12. The Angel Arrives

**AN: Goooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay! The few days were a little hectic. Anyways. I have some news for you guys and gals! I'M A PUBLISHED AUTHOR! WHOO! Yes you read right! My book is finally out! Now fanfiction here is being an assbutt and won't let me post the link, but if you go to my Mutilated Pancake Facebook page there is a link to my book! Reminder: it's an ebook! Prints will be available in the future. Also if you don't have a facebook or don't have access, I posted how to find my book on my profile here on FF! But oh my god! I'm an author for real! I must be dreaming! Right? No? *flatlines* Lol! Alright, I have a ton of reviews to answer so let's get going! When we left off, Castiel is closing in on the boys!**

 **Snarry-Ugh. It stung so much. And we'll see!**

 **mandancie-Thank you as always darling! :)**

 **spnfanforlife-Thank you darling! Those will have their hands full for sure! And I know right?! I so want one too! If I was a better seamstress I would make one.**

 **mycookiegirl-Thank you darling! It was adorable! I found myself going "aw" a few times :)**

 **Souless666-Bobby will certainly have his work cut out for him. And your guess is as good as mine :)**

 **whisper-*hands you one* What? I have these just in case.**

 **1hotpepper-Demons stole Deans marbles. And oh my goodness! 107! I'd be a puddle! I hope it's cooler now.**

 **elliereynolds777-I really want an Impala plushie! And oh my god! That's a good idea! I would totally do that if I were Jared. Dean is definitely close to the daddy stage! We'll have to wait and see! Aw! Thank you! The Hellatus is awful! And this really keeps me busy and my mind off it! And I love you and all my readers! You guys and gals rock!**

 **FIGHTTHEFAIRES-Heheheh. It's alright darling! And I know right! I so want one...And he better!**

 **Avid Reader-Yay! *hug* Welcome back darling! And fret not, this story isn't going anywhere. Real life unfortunately must come first. Anyways. Oh no! The angel police! Dean better watch himself!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **The Angel Arrives and Leaves Empty Handed**

Dean whistled as he stirred his pot of homemade chicken soup. It was suppose to cold night tonight, and soup sounded amazing. He would've gone with tomato but then he remembered that Sam had not too long ago gotten off the demon blood. He didn't want to give Sam a reminder and then send him back over the edge.

He poked his head in to check on Sam, and smiled.

Sam was still playing with the stuffed Impala and humming a familiar Metallica tune. He chuckled and went back to his soup.

Sam was happily playing and humming Metallica. He had thought about what was happening to him and found that his walls hadn't taken a dent like he thought, they were damaged. He was still grieving Dean's death when he gotten back and the demon blood messed with him so badly, his walls were-er no, are damaged beyond repair.

Since his walls and independence had fallen, he realized he had become more toddler like. He was calling Dean "daddy", was dependent on him, everything a toddler is, is what he has become. And Sam had made the scary realization that he didn't care. He hadn't felt like this in a long time.

He felt loved and happy. Warm and safe. Just like before he knew what was out there lurking in the dark. He wanted so much to feel this again and this time it was permanent.

Sam thought about it long and hard when he lost his senses. He didn't want to go back to hunting or anything. He was happy, and Dean was happy. That was all that mattered to him.

Once supper was finished Sam closed off his thoughts and let Dean carry him to the kitchen and place him in his high chair.

"Here we go baby boy. Supper time." Dean sing songed.

Sam looked at the soup and opened his mouth. Dean chuckled.

"Someone's hungry. Alright baby. Here comes the plane. Vrrrooom." Dean said feeding his baby and then taking a bite of his soup.

Sam was actually enjoying this. Dean was so much happier. He smiled more, his tones were light, he glowed, no more nightmares or Hell PTSD, all in all, Dean was better. And Sam was happier too. Sam had shut off all parts of his former self, and let go.

Sam was now Sammy.

Later Sammy was fed his nighttime bottle and laid down to sleep.

Outside

Castiel had watched boys until Dean put Sam to bed. He was in awe by what he saw.

Dean was treating Sam like a baby.

It was as Bobby Singer had feared. Sam was kidnapped and now was being abused by Dean to become a baby!

'I have to do something!' The angel thought.

About an hour later when he was sure Dean was asleep, he crept into the room silently and placed a hand on the sleeping boys shoulder.

"Sam? Sam! Wake up! Sam!" Castiel whispered shaking the boy.

Sam blinked his bleary eyes and saw the figure in the room. He whimpered and spit out the pacifier in his mouth.

"DADDY! DA DA!" Sam wailed.

Castiel vanished when he heard Dean running in. Castiel watched from his spot outside as Dean comforted the boy.

"I need to get back to Bobby Singer. Sam is in danger." Castiel said to himself and disappeared.

Dean decided to sleep in Sam's nursery that night. He wasn't taking the chance at someone taking his baby when he had finally gotten him back.

"Everything's alright baby. Daddy's got ya. He's here." Dean cooed.

Sam was snuggled into him and was back to sleep, peacefully. Dean followed behind shortly after. He too slept peacefully. No nightmare of Hell or any flashbacks.

He was really free, and he was home.

 **Aw! Looks like Castiel is a bit late. Wonder what he'll do now?**

 **Until Next Time! SOMEONE MAKE ME AN IMPALA PLUSHIE! I seriously want one...**


	13. Bobby's Mad!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Thank you so much for the congrats! I'm so happy to get finally get a book and my career as an author rolling! If you guys and gals can't find my book on Amazon, just go to my profile here and read the directions, or go my Mutilated Pancake Facebook page and click on the link! Anyways. Thanks you guys and gals! It hasn't even been a week and I'm already cruising on the sequel! I got three chapters down (I'm counting the prologue) and tomorrow (Monday) I'm going to try and get two done if I can. While I'm working on this, I'm going to work on a special book ;) And no, I won't tell what it's about. It's a secret for now! Sorry y'all. Anyways, let's go! When we left off, Castiel found them! Oh no!**

 **mandancie-Thank you so much! Dean sleeps with Sammy, he was just downstairs at the time :) Bobby's in for a surprise alright! Thanks again darling!**

 **FIGHTTHEFAIRIES-Lol! You silly thing. X3 Anyways. It's almost time to de age him physically! Just got a few more chapters to go! And I know right...pfft. I want an Impala plushie so much...and a Sam, Dean, and Castiel plushie...dammit...*pouts***

 **spnfanforlife-All Hell is about to break loose! Bobby won't take this news so lightly. And thank you so much darling!**

 **whisper-Oh man! Try not to go overboard! Thank you so much darling! It's called Secrets and Lies (you'll want the one by Emily Hagenbaugh, that'll be mine, and it's also an ebook, if you can't find it there's a link my Facebook page and there's instructions here on my profile!).**

 **Snarry-Indeed. Castiel is just a tad too late. And if you don't have a Kindle, you can always download their app on your Ipad or phone (if you have one). I'm afraid prints (paper copy) won't be available for a while.**

 **mycookiegirl-Castiel is truly tardy to the party. Bobby won't be happy and Dean won't react well. Thank you darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Bobby's Mad! And Sammy's Sick!**

Bobby paced around in his study waiting for Castiel to get back with news about his boys. He needed to know if they were safe or not, and if Sam was right. But if Sam was right, why did Dean kidnap him? He had a ton of questions that needed answered and pronto! He paced some more and almost jumped out of his skin when Castiel appeared in front of him!

"Geez! Don't scare me like that ya idjit." Bobby said regaining his composure.

"I apologize. I did not mean to scare you." Castiel apologized.

"It's alright. Anyways, so? Any luck? Did you find them?" Bobby asked.

"I did find them. Sam is in danger." Castiel said.

"Danger?!" Bobby exclaimed. "But Dean wouldn't hurt Sam!"

"Physically Sam is alright, for now. But mentally, I believe Dean has broken him." Castiel relayed.

"Broken him?" Bobby asked scratching his head.

"Dean has gotten Sam to believe that he is a toddler." Castiel said.

"WHAT?!" Bobby shouted. "A toddler! Why in the Sam hill would Dean do that to Sam?!"

"I believe that Dean is unstable himself. Hell was not kind to him." Castie said.

"Nah. Hell wouldn't be kind to anyone! But turning Sam into a toddler? What could he gain from that?!" Bobby asked, he was angry now.

Castiel shrugged. He understood the man's anger however. Dean was unstable and he could hurt Sam whether he meant it or not. Which not only Bobby, Castiel too. The angel didn't want the young harmed. It might be a little too late for him mentally, but physically there was still time.

When Bobby cooled off enough he turned to the angel and sighed. He then remembered something important.

"Do you know where they are?" Bobby asked.

"They're located in a cabin in Gatlinburg, Tennessee. They're located deep within the mountains." Castiel said.

"I know which cabin you're talking about. But it'll take day for me to get there." Bobby said.

"Pack what you will require and I'll get you there." Castiel said.

"Alright. I just need a few moments." Bobby said heading up the stairs.

Castiel nodded and grabbed one of the books from the desk and began reading. He grumbled when he read something that the humans got wrong in the lore. But it wasn't all bad. At least they were close to accurate.

Meanwhile back with Sam and Dean

Sam tossed and turned. He had kicked off his blankets and whimpered. He felt hot and cold, his throat hurt, he was achy, and he wanted cuddles! He was sitting up in his crib waiting for his Daddy.

He sniffled and whimpered again. He wanted his Daddy right now. But he was showering and Sam knew he wouldn't be able to come running.

"Daddy." Sam whimpered behind his pacifier.

He laid back down and closed his eyes. He chewed unhappily on his dummy and buried his face in his Impala plushie. He tried to fall back to sleep but he was too hot and uncomfortable.

"Sammy baby." He heard his Daddy call to him.

He spit out his dummy, and whimpered. He rolled and looked up at his daddy.

"Daddy." He rasped.

Dean looked worried and hurried over to the crib. Dean noticed how flushed he looked and the sweaty bangs that clung to his face. He also noticed the twin red spots on his cheeks.

"What's wrong baby?" Dean asked, he felt Sam's forehead. "You're burning up!"

Dean rushed to the washroom and grabbed the first aid. He rushed back to the nursery and rummaged through the kit and found the thermometer. He poked it in Sam's mouth and waited for it to beep. When it did, he bit his bottom lip. Sam had a fever of 102.6. He got out some fever reducer and fed him a spoonful.

Sam grimaced at the taste of medicine, but he knew it would make him feel better.

"There you go baby boy." Dean cooed.

He changed and re dressed Sam in a onesie and tucked him in a light blanket. He then got a bowl of water with ice and a small towel. He dipped the towel in the water and rung it out, he then placed it on the hot forehead.

"Alright baby. You try and sleep. Daddy will fix this." Dean soothed.

Dean waited for Sam to fall asleep. Once he did, he headed to his room and paced. He wanted to know how Sam got so sick over night. He closed the window. That was it. The window! It was opened when he laid him down last night! He then had another realization. Sam had called Bobby. Bobby probably sent Castiel after Sam!

"Cas. Dammit!" Dean swore.

He needed a plan. And now!

 **Oh man! Dean needs a plan! Oh and to answer this question that I know some of you might have, since I'm just starting out as an author, most of my books will be ebooks. Sometime in the future when I'm good and what not, I'll have prints and such out for purchase. But for now, ebooks are easier and free to publish, plus if I need to make adjustments or changes, I can take it down and change it, so yeah.**

 **Until Next Time! *works on sequel***


	14. Momma Dean is a Bear!

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So I haven't gotten started on my secret book yet, but I will. :) I'm actually really nervous about this one, but I also feel that this will be a great book and such, and I'll feel proud about this. I'm also got my fourth chapter done for the sequel of Secrets and Lies! Whoo! Although if you want to be technical, then it's only the third chapter, but I'm counting the prologue, so four. I'm cruising! If I get a chance tonight, I'll try and get another chapter done. Lol. Anyways. Guys and gals! Only a few chapter left of this fic! The sequel to this isn't quite ready but I got other fics to post for y'all, until it's ready. So without further ado, let's go! When we left off, Sammy got sick and Bobby's mad! Uh oh! Dean's in for it unless he can come up with a plan!**

 **FIGHTTHEFAIRIES-You'll have to read on find out my darling! :)**

 **mycookiegirl-Poor baby indeed. And we'll just have to read on and find out! And since Sam is sick, Dean will be super over protective!**

 **kandilyn-Internet**

 **mandancie-Thank you as always my darling! :)**

 **spnfanforlife-Holy Hell is right! Dean better come up with something and fast!**

 **elliereynolds777-Sam honestly didn't recognize Cas. He turned off all parts of his former self, therefore he may or may not recognize him. It's actually all up to Sam of what he remembers. But Dean is definitely happier and Sam's happy as well! Chapter 13-True, but you know Dean. He has to do things the hard way. That idjit. Dean has kept the demons away! And Cas is in big trouble! Lol! And thank you! If you buy it, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Avid Reader-Don't die on me! And thank you! *Sam hugs***

 **Pibacken-*joins you and brings cookies and more goodies* I know right! *rambles on with you***

 **Snarry-Poor Sammy. Castiel is in big time trouble with Dean for getting Sam sick! And you may have to have your parents help you with that. Just be sure it's okay with them first.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Momma Dean is a Bear!**

Dean painted the last sigil on the window in Sam's nursery, and sighed with a mix of relief and frustration. Relief for finding the sigils and learning about Holy Fire. Well, the Holy Fire he already knew from Hell. Some of the sigils he knew, but the others took a bit of research. He was actually glad for snatching a few of Bobby's books. He was frustrated because Castiel came in, scared Sammy, and then to top it off, he left the window open and got Sammy sick.

Speaking of his baby, he left his baby downstairs in his playpen. He didn't want the smell of paint to get Sammy even sicker. So when the smell of the paint left the downstairs area, he placed Sammy in his playpen and left him to rest. And until the smell left the upstairs, Dean was going to keep Sammy in his playpen. He also wanted to do some more research and wanted to keep an eye on his baby.

He headed back downstairs with the thought of earlier burnt into his brain.

 _Flashback to earlier_

 _Dean paced his bedroom and ran back to the nursery when he heard Sam cry out. There in the middle of the nursery cradling his sick and weak baby, was Castiel._

 _"Castiel." Dean said._

 _"Dean. What have you done to your brother? He is broken." Castiel asked._

 _"I didn't do anything! I brought him home where he belongs. He's my baby and I'm taking care of him!" Dean growled. He wasn't too happy with the angel being here, which meant Bobby was nearby as well._

 _"Dean you're abusing Sam mentally. Let me take him to Bobby. He can help him, and you." Castiel said, pleading to Dean with his eyes._

 _"Why!? You don't even care about Sammy! Why do you care now?!" Dean demanded._

 _"You are correct. At first I did not like Sam. But I got to know him and now I see him as a friend, value him greatly. Dean I want to help you both. Sam needs medical attention and you need help as well." Castiel said practically begging Dean now._

 _"He doesn't need a doctor. He has me. Now hand him over." Dean snarled. He was angry as hell and wasn't about to let his baby fall into the wrong hands._

 _"No Dean. You both need help." Castiel said._

 _Castiel turned away from Dean and was about to take off, when a bright light hit the room and he was forced back to Bobby's motel room empty handed._

 _Dean placed his bloody palm on the blood sigil he made and sent Castiel away. He rushed to his baby who was dropped to floor and now crying._

 _"Shh baby. I know, I know. He's gone baby boy. He's gone. Shhh. I know." Dean cooed while rocking Sam to calm him down.  
_

Dean shook his head and shivered at the thought that his baby was almost taken from him. He went into the living room and went over to the playpen which was moved right beside his desk. He peered down at Sammy and saw was still sleeping but knew it wouldn't last. When Sammy was sick, he was more prone to nightmares.

Dean felt Sam's forehead and frowned at the heat. His fever spiked. He looked at his watch and cursed. It was still too soon for another dose of medicine. So Dean took Sam out of the playpen and laid him gently on the couch, then went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowel of icy water and a clothe. He sat the bowel down and moved Sam to lay in his lap. He folded the cloth, then dipped it the icy water, and began to wipe Sam down.

Dean whispered soothingly to his baby, hoping to break the raging fever.

 **Okay y'all. No real Castiel and Bobby in this chapter, but they'll be back next chapter!**

 **Until Next Time! *flatlines due to a loooooooong weekend***


	15. They Tried

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So I got some messages from some of you guys and gals about my book and I'm so glad y'all are enjoying it! You may not have to wait long for the sequel with the way I've been working on it. I've got six chapters (including the prologue again) done and working on seven now. I might even get eight done. I won't be posting it right away. I'm actually going wait for a few weeks, plus I want to get started on my super secret special book, and have that published soon. But thank you so much y'all! I'm glad my first book's good! I'm a happy author! :) Smiles everywhere! Lol! Alrighty y'all! Let's get this party started! When we left off, Castiel almost got away with Sam! But Dean sent him back! Oh man!**

 **spnfanforlife-Too close indeed! Castiel almost had him! Almost. Don't worry, Momma Dean's on it! Thank you darling :)**

 **mandancie-Castiel was pretty close! But no cigar, as they say. Yup! Cas did it! Dun dun duuuuuun. Lol!**

 **FIGHTTHEFAIRIES-Lol! Well you won't have to wait much longer. There's only a few chapters left.**

 **mycookiegirl-Poor baby. Castiel made him sick. And nope. Dean's not a happy camper.**

 **Whisper-*gasps* Sonuvabitch! I need an angelic pacemaker or something...Cas! We need to talk bro! And I don't think Dean's going to listen to Cas.**

 **elliereynolds777-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! That made my night! Thank you darling! With me Dean and Sam are their TRUE selves. Father and son, overprotective big brother and little brother, so on and so forth :) I know poor baby! But I think Dean has other plans up his sleeve. I think ALL the gray hairs are from the boys. And Dean had to learn something different other than torture. In an unseen fic, Lucifer forces Sam to learn Enochian and make it his main language. When he returns, Sam no longer remembers or understands English. Poor guy :( Anyways. Let's see what Dean has planned now!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **They Tried. But No Dice!**

"What will we do now Bobby?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know. Dean's got sigils up and the boy might shoot me." Bobby said pacing in the motel room he rented.

"Sam was ill when I went to retrieve him. Perhaps Dean will let you treat him." Castiel suggested.

"Maybe. Let me try calling Dean and see what I can do." Bobby said.

Castiel nodded, and let Bobby try to work his end, while researched a way to break the sigils that prevented him from getting to the brothers. He listened to Bobby's conversation and knew it wasn't going well. He didn't have to hear Dean's anger. He could feel it, and it was felt horrible and scary.

"But Dean-" Bobby was cut off.

 _"I don't need help! I've been taking care of Sammy for a long time and I can still take care of him!"_

"Dean, Castiel said Sam is really sick. He needs help!" Bobby tried to reason.

 _"I can help him! He's my baby!"_

"Sam is not a baby Dean!" Bobby shouted.

 _"He is too! And he only needs his Daddy!"_

"Dean-" Bobby went unheard as he heard Dean shushing someone.

 _"Shh Sammy baby. It's alright. Daddy's got you. I know buddy, I know."_

"Dean! Sam needs real help! Now you either bring him here or I'll come after you!" Bobby said.

 _"You do that and I'll make sure you never us again!"_

"Dean-" Bobby was cut off again.

 _"Goodbye Bobby!"_

Bobby heard Dean hang up and he closed his phone with snarl.

"Dammit Dean." Bobby said.

"Bobby?" Castiel asked.

"We need to go Sam. By force." He said.

Castiel nodded. He didn't like this idea, but drastic times, called for drastic measures.

Meanwhile back with Sam and Dean

"Shh baby boy. I know, I know." Dean soothed.

Sam's fever had spiked and left the boy really hot and uncomfortable. He no choice but to put him in a ice bath to cool him off. Sam was fussy and restless.

"Once we're all done, you can have ice cream Daddy picked up, then we'll get you some more medicine that nice doctor man made us. And then it's bedtime for you." Dean said.

Dean had a called a doctor they helped before he went to Hell. The doctor himself was actually a retired hunter, so when questioned about Sam, Dean told him he was cursed by a witch and was looking for counter spell. The doctor nodded and understood. He examined Sam and dubbed that he had a nasty case of the flu. He gave Dean the proper medicine and told him the fever would go away soon.

Dean was glad. But then Sam had a fever spike and here they were now. Dean had just hung up the phone with Bobby and resumed taking care of Sammy. He argued with Bobby, and didn't really like it. The old man just didn't understand. Not yet. He will. Once he did, he would return to him. But for now, Sam's health came first. Sammy always came first.

"Don't worry baby. Nothing's going to take you away from me ever." He whispered to the restless boy.

Sam whimpered and then looked at Dean with trust in his eyes. He would be alright. His daddy was here and taking care of him.

"Daddy." He rasped.

"Shh baby boy. You'll be alright. Promise." Dean said.

"'Kay Daddy." Sam whispered. His throat hurt.

"Rest baby. I got you." Dean cooed.

Sam let his fall shut and fell into oblivion. He hoped when he woke up, he would be feeling better.

 **Oh man! So there's Bobby and Cas! They tried to talk to Dean, and it didn't work out so well.**

 **Until Next Time! *gets my angelic pacemaker* This should keep me from flatlining.**


	16. Friendly Neighborhood Trickster

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Whew. I got three chapters for my sequel done last night. Three chapters! I was working on my book and this at the same time! I had to be careful though. My book is in first person, and this is in third person. I got so confused, it was funny. I think my brain was either telling me to take a break or to not update and write for that at the same time. I'm pretty sure it's not to update and write at the same time. X3 Although, I should probably take a break...my brain feels like mush. Anyways, let's get going y'all! When we left off, Bobby tried to talk some sense into Dean, but he failed.**

 **mandancie-He'll be better in no time! And thank you as always darling!**

 **1hotpepper-It's alright darling! Real life and family must come first. But oh my! I hope you feel better soon my dear! And I have! But only the first and second season. I've been watching it on Netflix hoping to catching up a little :)**

 **spnfanforlife-Indeed! Momma Dean is a little bit feral when it comes to his baby. Bobby better watch himself!  
**

 **FIGHTTHEFAIRIES-Magic bananas**

 **Whisper-Maybe. We'll see! But probably not.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Calling Our Friendly Neighborhood Trickster?**

The next morning the first thing Dean did was check on Sam and his fever. The doctor was right. The medicine was doing it's job. Sammy's fever was nearly gone and in one night!

"That doctor is like magic. I'm glad I called him when I did." Dean whispered carding a hand trough his brother's hair.

Sam sighed behind his pacifier and leaned into Dean's touch. He then snuggled into the blanket and his stuffed Impala, then he settled back into his healing sleep.

Dean smiled and watched his baby sleep a little bit. He then went to check the new wards he put up. He knew the ones he put the other day weren't going hold long, so decided to double-scratch that, triple the protection. He didn't want Castiel showing up anytime soon, or any demon. Though after torturing some in Hell, he thought they would've know better than to get near him. He hoped that lasted for a while.

After checking the wards, he went back to living room and sat at the desk. He was flipping through some books. He was looking for a way to de age Sam without harming him and for ways to make it permanent but so far he was finding temporary spells and such.

"Hmmm. Perhaps a magical being can help? One that won't kill us." Dean said to himself.

He looked over at the playpen and saw two big hazel eyes staring back at him. He smiled and leaned over the side of the rail.

"Well hey baby boy." He cooed.

Sam smiled behind his dummy. He was feeling much better. He wasn't so hot nor cold, his aches went away, all in all he was doing good. He was still just really tired.

"Feel better baby?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

"That's good. Come on buddy. Let's see if we can get some food in you." Dean smiled carrying Sam to the kitchen.

Dean placed Sam into his high chair and made some oatmeal for him, and Dean made himself a mac and cheese cup. He sat down in from out of Sam's highchair and he tied a bib around his neck, though Sam wasn't messy, sometimes food didn't make it to his mouth. He then began to fed Sam.

Sam ate about half of his oatmeal and turned his head away when Dean tried to feed him more.

"No more? All done?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. He couldn't eat anymore, he tried, but his tummy didn't want anymore.

"Alright baby. Good job though! You ate half the bowl!" Dean praised.

Sam smiled showing his dimples. He liked it when his Daddy was happy.

"Alright buddy. Bath time, then you're going back down for a nap. I want the fever gone." Dean said feeding another spoon full of medicine to Sam.

Sam grimaced at the taste of the medicine and took a drink from his sippy cup. He then let his Daddy take him to washroom upstairs to be bathed. He actually felt better afterwards. Then again, he always felt better after he showered when he was sick.

After he was bathed and changed into some pajamas, he was placed back into his play pen and listened to the music Dean put on. His dummy was put back into his mouth and chewed on it. He fell back into a healing sleep.

Dean smiled as Sammy fell back sleep and it was peaceful, instead of restless like it had been.

He returned to his research and thought of something.

"Huh. Maybe it's time to call our friendly neighborhood Trickster." Dean said looking at his baby.

Meanwhile: Unknown location

"Hello?" The being answered his phone.

He had just gotten out of the bath too. People. Ugh!

"You don't say. Well, I don't know, I mean that's a little sadistic, even for you." The being said.

He moved the phone away from his ear when the voice on the other end shouted.

"Alright alright. I'll be right over. Where are located?" The being asked. "Wow. You're pretty close. Be there in a few minutes!"

The being hung up and sighed.

"Time to pay the Winchester boys a visit." The being half said, half sighed.

He dressed quickly and snapped himself away to the boy's location. It was going to be a long day.

 **Oh boy! I think I definitely need a break...my gawd...I say that now, but I won't.**

 **Until Next Time! *fingers fall off from writing so much* Well...this is awkward...**


	17. Physically Becoming Sam

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffft...you know you need a break when you write in first person for your book after a few chapters, then try to do this in third person...*headtodesk* I'm going to be taking a break though. I'll take one after this fic. There's only like two chapters left, so yeah. I'll take a day and let my brain reset. But I want to get this finished so no breaks here. I got this! Also, I think I mentioned this before, but just in case. The sequel to this fic isn't quite ready yet, so I some other fics, that are up on my board that'll be out first. They are 'verses, and I know I suck with 'verses, but these two are actually finished! But yeah. The sequel to this isn't ready just yet. Anyways. Let's get going, when we left off, Sam's getting better! Yay!**

 **1hotpepper-*flexes fingers to see how they feel, gets back to work* Thanks for the patch job darling! My fingers are in good order :)**

 **FIGHTTHEFAIRIES-GABRIEL! Hehehe. I miss him...*sniffs*And I loved the commercial! After I saw it, I just started using "Magic Bananas" as an answer for everything :) And we'll see!**

 **Souless666-Dean's in for it now :3**

 **mandancie-It's a regular dummy! Dean decided Sam was good enough for one :) Thanks as always darling!**

 **spnfanforlife-Thank you so much my darling! :)**

 **Whisper-I bet you're right ;) (Yay! Hi fingers! Make some words)**

 **mycookiegirl-Thank you darling! And yay! A healthy Sam is good! Dean's really in for it!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Physically Becoming Sam**

Dean paced around in the living room of the cabin waiting for this trickster to come. He looked down at his watch and sighed. He needed to being to be here like now! Before Castiel and Bobby could breach his defenses and take Sammy from him.

"Come on. Where is this guy?" He whispered to himself.

He looked over at Sam who was sitting on a blanket on the floor playing and smiled. Sam was playing with his favorite Impala plushie and some blocks. He went over to Sam and knelt down.

"Hey Sammy." He said with a smile.

"Daddy." Sammy smiled at him.

"What's that you got Sammy?" Dean asked.

He used to do this when Sam was little the first time. He'd ask questions like "what color is that block?" or "what's that number or letter?". If Sam answered right, he was usually rewarded with a piece of a cookie.

"'pala!" Sammy said happily. He pushed the plushie forward making the noises.

"That's right Sammy! That's the Impala!" Dean said with a smile.

"Daddy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah baby?" Dean asked.

"Go bye bye?" Sam asked.

"Go where Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Home! 'Pala!" Sam said pointing to the door.

Dean gasped. Sam remembered that the Impala was their home. But now this was home. At least for now.

"That's right baby. But for now this home." Dean said carding a hand through his baby's soft locks.

"Okay." Sammy said and went back to playing.

Dean smiled and watched Sam play for moment. He was so focused on his brother that he didn't notice the figure in the room.

"Well well. Aren't you two adorable." A voice said.

Dean jumped and faced the creature. He looked at the being and gasped.

"Remember me?" The being smirked.

"I remember you alright." Dean said. "But how'd you get in? I got this place locked down tight against all creatures?"

"You didn't count on an archangel." He said.

"Archangel?" Dean asked.

"Name's Gabriel." Gabe smirked.

Dean looked at the being in bewilderment. He shook his and told Gabriel what he wanted and needed done. Gabriel agreed and went up to Sammy.

"Hey kiddo. I'm your Uncle Gabriel." Gabe smiled at the hunter, using caution as Sam hadn't been de aged mentally long and could be unstable.

"Hi." Sam said waved with his fingers.

"What'cha got there bud?" Gabriel asked.

"'pala." Sam said.

"Awesome. It looks cool." Gabe smiled, it grew when Sam returned it.

He placed two fingers on the boys forehead and worked his magic. When he was done he stood up and went to stand next to Dean.

"Well?" Dean asked.

"He'll be a one year old by tomorrow morning." Gabe said.

"One?" Dean asked.

"Don't worry, he'll be two when his birthday hits." Gabe said.

Dean nodded. "Looks like I'll have to do speech therapy again."

Gabe looked at Dean. Dean explained that when Sam was little the first time, he had problems with talking. At first he wouldn't talk, but the therapist said he was fine and would start talking when he was ready. When he hit two his vocabulary was limited and had problems getting words out and pronouncing them. When he was three, his speech got better with a lot of work. By the time Sam was five, his speech was better than any adults.

"Well, you got your work cut for you then." Gabe said.

"Yeah well. Thanks for the help." Dean said.

"Yeah well. You're welcome." Gabe said. "Now for your payment."

"Payment?" Dean asked.

"I want to be Sam's uncle." Gabriel said.

Dean stared at the angel and shook his head.

"Alright. You can be his uncle. Just no teaching him anything." Dean said.

"Aw. You're no fun." Gabe pouted.

Gabriel stayed for a while to be sure that Sam was alright, and he played with him for a while. He left when it was Sam's bedtime. By the time Dean would wake up, Sam would be a baby for real.

"Alright kiddo, sweet dreams." Dean cooed tucking Sam in.

Sam looked at Dean sleepily and smiled behind his dummy. He fell to sleep when Dean turned on the mobile. Dean got himself ready for bed and slept in Sammy's nursery. While he slept, Sammy got smaller and smaller, eventually becoming a baby.

 **Alrighty guys and gals! There you go! When Dean wakes up, Sammy will a baby!**

 **Until Next Time! *crawls into bed an snuggles into my Marvel Hero blanket and shuts off brain***


	18. Baby Sammy and Daddy Dean

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the little delay. I wasn't feeling good what so ever yesterday and took a break from writing for a day. I vegged out and binged watched movies on Netflix. I feel a little a better today, and felt bad for leaving y'all without a chapter, so an update! Yay! I apologize if it's a little short or it seems that way. I'm still a little loopy on allergy meds. Yeah. My allergies. It was 90 degrees all week last week, then it dropped to seventy, and my allergies didn't like it much. So yeah. Stupid allergies. Oh well. At least I'm not sick sick. Like cold or flu sick. That would really suck. Anyways. So one chapter left! Then maybe an epilogue, I don't know. It depends on how the chapter goes. With that said, let's get going! When we left off, Gabriel came and de aged Sam to Sammy! Aww! Baby Sammy!**

 **1hotpepper-*shrugs* Gabe is Gabe. Only his Father knows why he does what he does.**

 **kandilyn-Don't worry darling! Gabriel wouldn't hurt Sam. After all, we all know Sam is Gabe's favorite Winchester. Dean just shouldn't let Gabe babysit...that won't end too well.**

 **FIGHTTHEFAIRIES-XD Dean will be in for it when he lets Gabe babysit in the sequel! Hehehehehe**

 **mandancie-It will be! Just not for Dean. Lol! :)**

 **spnfanforlife-He should've! Poor Dean XD Baby Sammy! Yay! Lol. And I did a little, I'll try and get some more tonight and tomorrow. Thank you darling!**

 **Whisper-Yup yup! And yes! Let's watch it!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Baby Sammy and Daddy Dean**

The next morning the sun peeked into the nursery and shone it's light on the occupant in the crib. The baby sitting up and cooing softly to himself behind his pacifer. He was holding a giant Impala plushie and looking around the room. The baby was tiny, had soft curly brown locks, he also had bright hazel eyes that were puppy like, and could make your heart melt.

The baby noticed a man in the room and smiled. He knew that man. That man was his daddy! But why was daddy still asleep? The sun was up, so daddy should be.

He wanted to call for his daddy but realized he couldn't speak yet. So he sat quietly waiting for him to wake up. He didn't have to wait long. His daddy was beginning to stir. He watched him sigh, then roll over, stretch, repeat. Then he opened his eyes. Sam squealed and cooed at the sight of his daddy being awake.

Dean came awake and he sighed. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he needed to get up. Sam would be waking up soon. He rolled over, stretched, repeated with the other side. He opened his eyes and heard a baby squealing and then cooing. He looked at the crib and saw a baby.

But not just any baby. His baby.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam cooed happily at his daddy when he said his name.

Then Dean took one good look at the baby's eyes and smiled. It was Sammy alright. He knew those eyes anywhere. He also remembered yesterday that Gabriel showed up and told him that Sam would be a baby when he woke up. He wasn't lying. Sammy was truly back to being his baby.

He picked him up out of the crib, Impala in all and cradled him in his arms. He smiled when Sam laid his head on his shoulder.

"Good morning baby boy." Dean said softly.

Sam cooed after spitting his dummy out, then planted an open mouthed kiss on his cheek and giggled.

"Eww. Wet!" Dean chuckled.

Sam giggled again, and wriggled a little.

"Come on kissy face. Let's get you changed." Dean smiled.

Sam babbled all the way to the washroom. Dean laid him on the table and placed the Impala on the counter behind so it wouldn't get dirty. He changed Sam's diaper and put him in a t-shirt with overalls. He sat Sammy up, and brushed his long locks.

"There we go! Such a handsome boy, like his daddy." Dean smirked.

Sam giggled then went back to babbling.

Dean chuckled. He picked Sammy up and went back to the nursery, he placed the stuffed Impala back into the crib, and then put Sam's pajamas in the hamper to be washed later.

"Alright buddy. Let's get some breakfast. Daddy's hungry." Dean said.

Sam cooed in agreement. He was hungry too. He cooed and babbled to his daddy on the way to the kitchen. It made his daddy laugh.

"What are talking about huh?" Dean teased.

Sammy babbled some more.

"Oh yeah? What else?" Dean asked.

"Baba gee da mamamama." Sammy babbled.

"Oh yeah? I agree. Wendigos are pretty ugly." Dean said.

"Dadada me ba da!" Sam squealed.

"Oh yeah. Stinky suckers they are." Dean agreed.

Sammy giggled and Dean laughed.

Dean put Sam in his high chair and went to make him some rice cereal. He remembered he bought some when he put this plan together. Although the small baby clothes, dummys, and other stuff was probably Gabriel, he was also thankful for archangel stocking him up with diapers. He came out of his thoughts when the rice cereal was done. He took it out of the microwave and let cool for a minute. He then poured some milk in it, and then added a little butter, and stirred it. He then made him some toaster waffles for himself, and drowned in syrup.

"Alright baby boy. Let's eat." Dean smiled.

He fed Sam while feeding himself. After breakfast and dishes were done, Dean took Sammy into the living room and began playing with him.

Sammy's laughter filled the cabin as he and his daddy played. His daddy tossed him in the air a few times. Then the played hide and seek, which resulted in Dean hiding behind the couch and scaring Sam. Sam wasn't really scared and laughed his little butt off. Dean went and got his stuffed Impala and built a city out of blocks, to which Sammy destroyed by ramming his Impala into the buildings.

"Ahh! Sammyzilla!" Dean said, pretending to be scared.

Sammy giggled and tried to roar, but it came out as silly sounding coos, which Dean laughed at.

Soon the two fell to sleep on the couch with AC/DC softly playing on the radio. Dean was lying flat on his back with Sammy on his chest. The now giant sized Impala plushie squished between them.

Both brothers were sleeping peacefully. Dean even had a smile on his face.

 **Aww! Baby Sammy! Just one chapter left!**

 **Until Next Time! *noming a Klondike bar***


	19. Dean's Secret Journal

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Final chapter my lovely's! I know, I know. But remember there's a sequel but it's not ready for publishing yet. So while you wait there's a few 'verses coming out! But I can't decide on which to do first...decisions, decisions...help a gal out y'all! Which do you think? Our beloved Team Free Will? Or Wolf and Half Wolf Winchesters? Sigh...I wish I wasn't bad at decision making. Lol! Anyways, these 'verses are shockingly done and I'm terrible with 'verses...lol. Anyways. Read their descriptions and let me which one I should do! Now, without further ado, the last chapter! Here we go! When left off, Sammy's a baby now! And he's adorable!**

 **1hotpepper-I know right! So cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!**

 **FIGHTTHEFAIRIES-More cutness in these chapter! X3**

 **mandancie-Thank you as always darling! Isn't he? So cute and Daddy Dean makes it all complete!  
**

 **spnfanforlife-Thank you darling! I wrote this and he even freaked me out a little XD**

 **Souless666-I know right! *Grinchy grin* I love it! Deanie boy won't know a thing. Until Sam slips up...but not 'til he's older though!**

 **mycookiegirl-Indeed! There is a sequel! But it's not quite ready yet. And thank you darling! Cas and Bobby will be fine...after the shock...Yup! Gabe's an uncle now!**

 **Whisper-*performs CPR* COME BACK MY DARLING!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Season Finale-Dean's Secret Journal-Secret File on Sam's PC**

 _October 9th 2008  
_

 _It's been about a month and Sammy's doing so well!_

 _My little ball of energy. At least I have time before he turns two and then grows too fast on me. Like the first time. Sigh. It seems like only yesterday when my parents first brought him home, then I blinked, and there stood a man. And I got a second a chance._

 _A second chance to be the father Sammy really deserves. He'll have a real childhood this time._

 _My Sam. Sammy._

 _My god. I can't thank Gabriel enough for this._

 _So now begins my baby's new life. And mine._

 _fahsfoemxfwcfniwmdrvjkdfsmax ecnrmu_

"Sammy! You goof ball! Are trying to help daddy?" I smirked.

Sammy giggled and pushed some more keys while he babbled.

I laughed and shook my head. I should've done this while he was napping, but I didn't actually mind. It was cute.

 _Sorry about that. Sammy wanted to help. Anyways. I'm happy now. No more nightmares, PTSD, but most of all, no more Hell. I'm at peace, and so is Sammy._

 _Speaking of the little rascal. It's time to get him fed and into bed. We got a full day tomorrow!_

 _dodasfjmxpadfmxirgj_

 _HA! That was Sammy saying night night!_

 _DEAN WINCHESTER OUT!_

 _PEACE!_

 **There it is y'all! The final chapter! Thank you to all who followed, faved, and alerted! You guys and gals are rock! Special thanks as always to my regular readers and reviewers! Y'all are amazing! Remember to suggest which fic goes next!  
**

 **See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural!**


End file.
